La Reina Debe Morir
by White Archer
Summary: Detrás de un intento de homicidio siempre hay alguien; ¿Quien estará detrás del intento de matar a la reina Zelda?
1. Chapter 1

**La Reina Debe Morir**

* * *

Estaba en una de las torres más antiguas del castillo, viendo a través de la ventana sin cristal, era de noche, en el cielo titilaban las estrellas y la luna llena resplandecía vigorosamente iluminando el pequeño espacio donde se encontraba, le encantaba este lugar, la vista ahora mismo era preciosa, pero cuando era de día no tenia comparación alguna, entonces se podía ver las extensas llanuras verdes del reino y su visión sería solo limitada por las altas colinas que imponentes custodiaban la tierra, escondiendo lo que había detrás de ellas, dejando para su imaginación lo que pudiera haber más allá. Tenía un buen tiempo esperando ya, pero no estaba impaciente, después de todo no sería una tarea sencilla lo que estaba planeando, matar a la reina y salir sin castigo del asunto no sería fácil, por eso no le importaba el tiempo que tuviera que esperar.

Nubarrones comenzaron a cubrir el cielo nocturno antes despejado, el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente, hacía frío, relámpagos surcaban los cielos y uno que otro rayo se escuchaba a la lejanía, gotas de lluvia comenzaron a mojar las piedras de la torre, y pronto una lluvia torrencial comenzó a mojarlo todo; extendió la mano fuera de la ventana y las gotas comenzaron a caer en su palma.

—Ya estoy de regreso.

—¿Está todo listo?

—Sí, mañana por la noche durante el discurso haremos el ataque.

—Perfecto, la reina Zelda morirá mañana.

—¿Crees que todo salga bien?

—Tiene que ser así, no tendremos segundas oportunidades.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por su ventana iluminando la amplia habitación decorada con elegantes muebles y los hermosos jarrones de cerámica llenos de flores sobre estos; era la habitación de la reina de Hyrule. Las sabanas blancas estaban revueltas por toda la cama y algunas almohadas fueron desechadas al piso. Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente parpadeando perezosamente intentando acostumbrarse a la luz, la ventana de su balcón estaba abierta y las cortinas se mecían suaves con el aire cálido de verano, la luz le daba directo en la cara, se acurrucó en los brazos de su amante quien al sentir que se movía la abrazó más fuerte contra su pecho. Amaba despertar así con él, con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos sujetándola, con sus manos sobre su cintura y sus tobillos enredados con los de ella; lo miró por unos instantes, la expresión de su cara era tranquilamente relajada, sus labios fuertes y suaves a la vez que cerrados se veían tentadores pero cuando sonreía eran irresistibles, sus parpados que escondían ahora su intensa mirada azul, sus orejas Hylian decoradas con un par de aros azules, un toque perfecto, su mandíbula fuerte y bronceada como el resto de su piel y el cabello rubio cenizo que ahora comenzaba a resplandecer por los rayos del sol; ella lo amaba, contra todas las reglas ella lo amaba.

Los ojos de Link se abrieron lentamente mirándola de soslayo y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios – ¿Disfrutando la vista alteza?— preguntó con voz ronca y perezosa

— Digamos que el paisaje es de mi agrado

Así estuvieron por unos momentos, abrazados y en silencio mientras ella tocaba la piel de su pecho, trazando algunos patrones con su dedo mientras él jugueteaba con una de sus manos su cabello. —Ya es muy tarde, debo irme— dijo con desgano.

Zelda se entristeció, odiaba esas palabras casi tanto como lo amaba a él, era la misma situación cada día, se había convertido en una tortuosa rutina, se despertarían y se darían cuenta de que ya había amanecido por completo o alguna sirvienta tocaría la puerta despertándolos de su apacible sueño, entonces él rápidamente se levantaría mientras ella en la cama veía como recogía sus cosas y se vestía rápidamente, al final tras un beso como despedida él saldría por la ventana del balcón por donde había entrado al noche anterior; ella se quedaría en la cama un poco más, abrazando la almohada impregnada de su encantador aroma masculino deseando poder seguirlo abrazando a él. Entonces se verían más tarde, ya no serian simplemente Zelda y Link, ahora ante los demás se tratarían como la reina y su paladín, caminarían juntos pero a una distancia prudente sin demostrarse la más mínima muestra de afecto, sin levantar sospechas de la intimidad que existía entre ellos.

Por su parte Link también aborrecía hacer eso, bajar por las mañanas por el balcón de la reina con el cabello alborotado y la ropa a medio poner era tan peligroso como sonaba. Cada día mientras entraba a su habitación después de estar con ella añoraba poder quedarse a su lado; fantaseaba con poder pasear por cada rincón del castillo sin tener que esconderse, sintiéndose totalmente orgulloso de que Zelda estuviera a su lado. Pero eran solo eso, fantasías.

El resto del día continuó como todos los demás, más tarde pasó por Zelda a su habitación y la siguió todo el tiempo mientras ella realizaba sus actividades, hablar con personas, hacer cuentas, revisar que todo estuviera en orden, solo que esta vez y como lo habían sido en los últimos días el trabajo fue más exhaustivo, tanto que Zelda pasó todo el día encerrada en aquel despacho, sentada tras el escritorio repleto de papeles que le recordaban el trabajo pendiente y la obligaban a continuar.

—Las personas están reunidas ya en el salón— anunció Link entrando a la habitación.

Zelda miró por la ventana, había perdido la noción del tiempo como muchas veces antes al estar en ese lugar –Vamos de una vez, estoy lista.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—

El momento había llegado, era la noche que tanto esperó, todo el plan debía concretarse en ese momento. Todos en el salón estaban esperándola, esperaban con ansias el mensaje que la reina tenía que dar, en los últimos días habían pasado acontecimientos que no eran para ignorarse y las medidas a tomar eran un secreto que se había mantenido solo entre los miembros del consejo, al final su contenido seria público, por eso la importancia de que todos los nobles estuvieran ahí.

Link la acompañaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras del salón, siguiendo sus pasos en la alfombra roja, mirándola fijamente. Se detuvo cuando Zelda se acercó a la barandilla de las escaleras, ella observó a los presentes abajo, quienes discretamente comentaban y murmuraban entre si las posibles palabras de la reina; antes de bajar y enfrentar a todos Link tomó su mano discretamente dándole el apoyo que necesitaba sentir, lo miró por unos segundos y sonrió, sí, definitivamente todo estaría bien.

Las pláticas de las personas reunidas pronto se volvieron más silenciosas y cuando ella estuvo al pie de las escaleras el ruido se detuvo completamente.

—Muy buenas noches, agradezco a todos su presencia, lo que tengo que decir es muy importante por es que los he convocado esta noche, yo la Reina Zelda debo anunciar…

El discurso de la reina quedó en el aire cuando el estrepitoso sonido de vidrios rotos se escuchó retumbar por todo el salón, los ventanales que decoran las paredes estallaron, pedazos de cristal de los vitrales caían sobre los presentes que solo atinaban a tirarse al piso mientras gritaban despavoridamente y cubrían sus cabezas con las manos.

Zelda intentó correr, necesitaba llegar a donde estaba Link, las escaleras ahora le parecían infinitas, flechas comenzaron a entrar desde las ventanas rotas, todas siguiendo el mismo objetivo; la reina. Una de las flechas se incrustó en su pierna y ella soltó un grito de agonía, la sangre comenzó a emanar manchando su vestido, una flecha más la alcanzó y se incrustó su costado, su mano temblaba mientras la llevaba por inercia a la herida, su mano se tiñó con su propia sangre, se quedó quieta, en shock, su cuerpo fue el objetivo alcanzado de una flecha tras otra, hasta que su cuerpo quedó inerte, tendido a la mitad de aquella escalera, la sangre que de su cuerpo se derramaba se perdía entre la alfombra.

—¡Zelda!— el grito desgarrador de Link se escuchó por todo el salón y un segundo después ya estaba al lado de ella, la cubrió con su cuerpo en un intento de que las flechas no la alcanzaran, trató de levantarla pero las flechas no daban tregua, su cota de malla lo protegía de algunas que estaban cerca de darle en sus órganos vitales, aun así sus piernas y brazos estaban recibiendo impactos. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía levantó a Zelda en sus brazos y subió la escalera, si lograba llegar al pasillo por el cual habían llegado estarían a salvo, por el ángulo de las ventanas del salón era imposible de que más flechas los alcanzaran y los salvaría de ser mas un objetivo; —Te voy a sacar de aquí Zelda— le dijo con desesperación, de verdad deseaba hacer eso, era lo único que le importaba, que ella estuviera bien. El cuerpo de Zelda estaba inmóvil en sus brazos, sin hacer ningún atisbo de vida, sus brazos y cabeza colgaban inertes de los brazos de Link y la sangre que emanaba de sus heridas comenzaba a manchar su túnica.

Después de los momentos más tensos y largos que había vivido jamás consiguió llegar al pasillo, casi podía sentir alivio, el peligro de las flechas había quedado atrás, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar por el umbral del pasillo su instinto despertó mandando señales de que le peligro todavía no terminaba, sus sentidos se agudizaron y todo en él se puso alerta, podía sentir el peligro en alguna parte a su alrededor. Su mente y cuerpo no alcanzaron a reaccionar al ataque de magia que los embistió, su cuerpo abrazando al de Zelda salió disparado, la barandilla de madera de las escaleras no fue suficiente para amortiguar el impacto y cedió, junto con los cuerpos de ambos cayendo volaron trozos de madera.

El ataque con flechas ya se había detenido, algunos de los presentes aprovecharon para salir corriendo, mientras otros quedaron congelados en sus sitios y solo eran capaces de observar lo que sucedía; vieron los cuerpos caer desde el segundo piso y escucharon el impacto en seco sobre los vidrios rotos que produjeron los cuerpos de la reina y su paladín.

Link sentía dolor en su cuerpo, mucho dolor, el ataque mágico todavía quemaba en su interior, su cabeza estaba aturdida y no terminaba de comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, podía sentir la sangre tibia acumulándose en el piso debajo de su cabeza; a pesar de toda su confusión todavía tenía claro que debía salvar a Zelda; movió su cabeza desesperadamente en su búsqueda y la encontró a su lado, la observó por unos instantes y lo que vio lo terminó de destruir, tenia múltiples heridas, la sangre manchaba su ropa y cabello, ella ya no estaba consciente. Se arrastró hasta ella lo más rápido que su lastimado cuerpo le permitió y la abrazó. Él había jurado protegerla, con esa última visión sus ojos se cerraron y la inconsciencia lo consumió.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Reina Debe Morir**

* * *

 **4 días antes...**

 **Zant**

* * *

Por fin habían llegado, después de días de viaje desde el reino crepuscular los hermosos campos verdes de Hyrule les daban la bienvenida. Por la ventanilla del carruaje miraba la tierra bendecida por las diosas, era tan diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado, demasiada luz, tapó la ventana con desgano y asco mal disimulado la vista no era de su agrado. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo bello que pudiera ser Hyrule no estaba aquí para disfrutar de los paisajes, habían venido porque necesitaban la ayuda de la reina, debía hacer hasta lo imposible para sacar a su reino de la miseria y esa parecía ser la mejor opción.

Si, lo aceptaba, había tomado decisiones que quizás no eran las mejores; pero ahora su padre había confiado en él y no en la prodigiosa Midna como lo hacía todo el tiempo, tenía que demostrar más que nunca que era capaz de hacer las cosas bien, salvar a su reino lo convertiría en un héroe y seguramente su padre no dudaría en elegirlo a él como gobernante y todo el poder ancestral de su gente pasaría a él. Era su gran oportunidad, siempre había vivido a la sombre de su hermana, era el momento de demostrar ante todos que él sería la mejor opción para guiar a su reino.

Al contrario de lo que sentía él, su hermana parecía feliz, una sonrisa tonta estaba en su rostro mientras miraba atenta e impaciente por la ventanilla.

-¿Tú porque estas tan feliz?-

-Por nada en particular me gusta este lugar, es todo- No era la primera vez que ella estaba en Hyrule, ya antes lo había visitado muchas veces mientras acompañaba a su padre.

-Ah ya entiendo, por eso insististe en venir, estas así por él, el soldadito ese-

-Su nombre es Link-

-Piensas que al fin se va a fijar en ti, ¿no es así?, por favor Midna ya déjate de absurdos, tenemos otros asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparnos-

-Ya cállate Zant, no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga, mejor sigue pensando en lo que le vas a decir a la reina para convencerla de ayudarnos, porque estoy segura de que fácil no será-

-Debe hacerlo-

Zelda estaba sentada en su escritorio llevaba horas ahí, en el había un montón de papeles que tenía que leer y revisar minuciosamente, cuentas del reino seguramente pensó Link quien solo la observaba recargado en un librero. Desde donde estaba, a su derecha y a espaldas de Zelda quedaba el ventanal desde el cual se podía ver una panorámica hermosa de los jardines, apenas era mediodía y por el ritmo de lectura de la reina él pensaba que otra vez se quedaría trabajando hasta tarde en la noche, como lo había estado haciendo desde unos días.

Cansado del silencio comenzó a hablarle -¿Que tanto revisas?-

Le habló sin dejar de mirar los dos documentos que estaba comparando, su mirada iba de uno a otro -Los estados financieros del reino, estoy segura que la visita de Midna y su hermano Zant tiene algo que ver con dinero –

-¿Ya te lo dijeron?-

-Aún no pero estoy segura que no tardan en buscarme-

Descruzándose de brazos Link se acercó hasta la silla donde estaba Zelda, retiró el cabello de sus hombros y comenzó a inhalar el aroma de su cuello, seduciéndola, logrando su objetivo cuando lentamente Zelda bajó los papeles al escritorio, dejó escapar un suspiro y levantó la barbilla para dejar mas piel expuesta a las caricias de Link –Mejor hagamos algo más divertido- la sola ronca y profunda voz de Link en su oído hizo que se erizara todos los vellos de su cuerpo y sus sentidos se alteraran, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, un suave gemido salió de su boca cuando él beso su cuello. Link la tomó de la cintura y la levantó de la silla donde estaba para después sentarla en el escritorio sobre los papeles que antes eran su centro de atención; Zelda no pudo evitar soltar una risita, se colocó entre sus piernas, . –Desde hace días la reina no solicita los servicios de este soldado-

La voz de Link en su oído era demasiado excitante -Mmm creo que podemos arreglar eso- las manos de Zelda se aferraron a sus hombros mientras él besaba su clavícula y la piel de sus hombros que dejaba expuestas su vestido, la respiración de ambos se volvió más agitada cuando Link comenzó a deslizar sus manos desde los tobillos hasta sus muslos levantando las faldas de Zelda en el acto, la boca entreabierta de Zelda ansiaba el toque con sus labios y para su más absoluta satisfacción Link la complació con un beso que comenzó lento y suave, pero que poco a poco se convirtió en más necesitado más pasional y posesivo. Las piernas de Zelda se enredaron en sus caderas en busca de un contacto más íntimo. Ya era suficiente, pensó Link, coloco las manos a ambos lados de las caderas de Zelda y….

-Reina Zelda- Un sonido los interrumpió, estaban tocando la puerta. Sus frentes se pegaron e intentaron calmar su respiración excitada.

–No puede ser, no abras Zelda deja que se vaya-

Pero la persona detrás de la puerta se empeño en molestarlos y siguió tocando –Lo siento- Zelda se bajó del escritorio y se acomodó el vestido, mientras Link volvió de mala gana a su lugar. -Adelante-

-Buenas tardes alteza-

-Buenas tardes Zant, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Antes que nada me gustaría darle las gracias por recibirnos a la princesa Midna y a mí en su palacio y me permitiré hablarle sin rodeos, quizás ya lo sepa, nuestro reino está pasando por una situación muy difícil, nuestra gente está sufriendo el hambre y la desesperación, cada vez nos hundimos mas y mas en la ruina, por eso nos vimos en la penosa necesidad de acudir a usted en un intento desesperado de salvar a nuestra gente, necesitamos ayuda o pronto solo seremos un mero fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue la poderosa nación Twili, se que lo que le estoy pidiendo no es algo sencillo, pero obtener ayuda de Hyrule es nuestra única salvación–

-Entiendo la situación haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, pero no es una decisión que pueda tomar a la ligera, lo tengo que pensar y platicar con mi consejo-

-Entiendo, Gracias-

Después de que Zant se fue Zelda se quedó pensando por un momento, de verdad deseaba poder ayudarlos en todo lo que necesitaran pero si la situación era tan grave como la acaba de describir haría falta más que solo la ayuda financiera que Hyrule pudiera dar.

-¿Los vas a ayudar?-

-Eso intento, por eso he estado revisando todas estas cuentas, necesito saber cuánto hay en Hyrule y con cuanto podemos mantener el reino estable, por lo que veo en los números la proyección es buena para el reino ahora solo necesito convencer al consejo de que seremos capaces de ayudarlos –

-Si ya revisaste todos esos papeles y dices que se puede entonces debe ser así-

-Eso espero, necesito ir con la tesorera- Tomó unos cuantos papeles y se dirigió a la salida, antes de abrir la puerta le habló a Link –Y por lo de sus servicios quizás la reina pueda atenderlo en una audiencia privada... en su cama. Esta noche, ah y por cierto a la reina no le gusta que la hagan esperar. Y si no vas te mandaré a la horca-.

Zant entró furioso a su habitación, aun explicándole la situación en la que se encontraba su gente, lo único que había obtenido de ella es un "tengo que pensarlo", Hyrule era el reino más productivo y beneficiado por sus tierras y recursos naturales, claro que podían ayudar al reino crepuscular, solo que la reina era una maldita egoísta.

-Veo que no te fue muy bien con la reina- Midna entró y se sentó en la cama. -¿Qué te dijo?-

-Que lo tiene que pensar y hablar con el consejo-

-Te lo dije hermanito, no será fácil convencerla, su pueblo es primero que nada-

-Tiene que darnos ayuda a como dé lugar, la necesitamos urgentemente, no tenemos tiempo para rogarle-

-¿y que es lo que harás?-

-Lo que sea necesario hacer-

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer! =) Espero que les siga gustando.

Esta sera una historia corta, quizás unos cuatro capítulos mas y listo, ya casi los tengo todos solo falta revisarlos y corregidos, así que los subiré pronto.

Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos y agradecidos.

y respecto a ellos; ¿Zelda estará bien? ...ay...No creo que deba contestar eso, es una pregunta bien directa XD. ¿boda? mmmmm... ¿sera?...

Nos leemos pronto! =D


	3. Chapter 3

**La Reina Debe Morir**

* * *

 **3 días antes….**

 **Ghirahim**

* * *

La reina y su paladín estaban en una de las terrazas desayunando tranquilamente, estaban solos, juntos, uno al lado del otro en una mesa circular que había sido dispuesta para ellos, para cualquiera con un ángulo de visión desde el de los jardines y pasillos, o de las zonas más alejadas era una escena normal, verlos almorzando juntos no era ninguna novedad; pasaba a menudo y esta vez no había nada fuera de lo común. Pero si prestaran un poco mas de atención se darían cuenta de que por debajo del mantel estaban tomados de las manos, con los dedos entrelazados, verían la rodilla de él rozando constantemente sus piernas, si prestaran más atención se darían cuenta de las risas y los juegos entre ellos, quizás sabrían que la rosa sobre la mesa al lado de la reina él se la había dado. Si prestaran mas atención se darían cuenta de que se amaban.

-El clima es muy agradable hoy, te haría bien salir un poco de las murallas del castillo, ¿quieres salir a montar un poco?, podríamos perdernos por ahí un tiempo-

Ella lo miró y sonrió, -tienes razón, me cambio y enseguida vuelvo- antes de que siquiera se pudiera alejar de la mesa, algunos guardias llegaron.

-Alteza, que bueno que la encontramos-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Los miembros del consejo están reunidos en salón de juntas y solicitan su presencia inmediatamente-

Lo había olvidado por completo -Diles que enseguida voy- frotó su frente con su mano enguantada y suspiró con resignación, se giró a Link con mirada culpable –Lo siento, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión- y salió en dirección de donde habían llegado los guardias.

Link solo la miró irse, esas reuniones del consejo siempre duraban horas y de seguro le tomaría el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Estaba de excelente humor, el clima que comenzaba a refrescar por el cercano atardecer era de su agrado. Caminaba confiado por los infinitos pasillos blancos del castillo canturreando una alegre melodía, su paso era seguro y constante, los relucientes zapatos encerados se reflejaban el piso y sonaban escandalosamente a su pisar, siempre preocupado por la imagen que debía dar vestía unos de sus típicos trajes blancos, de la mejor categoría como él los describía, ya no era un jovenzuelo, pero eso no le impedía que su vanidad lo llevara a verse siempre "fabuloso"; muchos lo llamaban narcisista, él solo creía que era cuestión de actitud de alguien de su suprema categoría.

A veces se detenía para comprobar su apariencia en cualquier superficie que fuera capaz de reflejar, y siempre estaba satisfecho con el resultado, como no hacerlo, sus rasgos eran bien definidos, su piel era perfecta, su cabello blanco estaba perfectamente cuidado y peinado, y los detalles en rojo y los rubíes en su traje hacían que se viera majestuoso, no tenía la menor duda: él era la belleza misma.

A la distancia vio a la reina saliendo del salón del consejo y caminando tranquilamente, su guardián predilecto no estaba con ella, algo raro, nunca se separaban, él era como su perro faldero. Al notar que se acercaba en su dirección puso el mejor porte posible, la espalda recta y la barbilla levantada. Cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la saludó para llamar su atención.

Con el dorso de su mano movió su flequillo -Buenas tardes alteza, hoy hace un día fabuloso ¿no lo cree?-

-Ghirahim- ella lo miró una fracción de segundo y siguió su camino.

Todo su buen humor desapareció, su sonrisa se desvaneció; la reina paso de lado sin prestarle más atención de la que él se merecía, sin dirigirse a él como debía, no era cualquier persona, él era Lord Ghirahim. Se giró y la siguió con la mirada y a la distancia la vio encontrarse con Link; él solo se quedo ahí parado apretando fuertemente sus puños mientras la rabia lo consumía lentamente, otra vez estaba pasando, lo único que la reina tenia de Daphnes era la corona porque todo lo demás le recordaba tanto a ella.. a la mujer que había amado, tenía sus mismos ojos azules capaz de encantar a cualquier hombre, pero igualmente la misma mirada fría dirigida hacia él, las mismas finas facciones adornando su rostro y el mismo largo cabello castaño claro, si, era idéntica a ella, a la mujer que tanto había amado, la mujer que había elegido al rey Daphnes sobre él. La mujer que lo había rechazado. Él se había dignado a fijar su mirada en ella y en lugar de sentirse alagada y agradecida lo había despreciado, como si fuera un hombre cualquiera.

Y para el colmo ella se había ido de este mundo sin pagar por su desprecio, se fue sin que él fuera capaz de hacerla sentir en carne propia el dolor y el sufrimiento, se fue sin probar el sabor de su venganza; pero la nueva reina, la hija de la mujer que lo había hecho sufrir aún estaba; ¿Cuánto dolor era capaz de soportar una persona? Quizás ella se lo podría decir, sentía un absoluto placer solo de imaginarse castigando su cuerpo con sevicia, viendo la desesperación en su hermosa mirada azul y escuchando palabras de imploración en su melodiosa voz, se visualizaba apretando su suave y delicado cuello con tanto amor hasta que se rompiera. Lamió sus labios con su lengua. Se resistía a la tentación de atacarla ahí mismo, una persona de su dignidad estaba obligada a guardar las formas y la compostura debidas, y además no era tonto, atacar a la reina en público era prácticamente gritar "mátenme". Sonrió para sí mismo mientras mantenía la mirada fija en ella, tal vez se podía cobrar la deuda de su madre con ella; si, descargaría todo su enojo con ella, incluso su perro fiel sentiría el dolor de su ira.

Con una carcajada se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino, se divertía creando en su mente las imágenes de su gran espectáculo.

Zelda estaba enojada verdaderamente enojada, los miembros del consejo siempre se las arreglaban para sacarla de quicio, acabar con su paciencia y hacerla enojar. Odiaba la forma en que intentaban controlar su vida como si ella no fuera capaz de tomar decisiones adecuadas, como si no supiera la magnitud de sus responsabilidades.

Link la estaba esperando en el jardín, era su favorito, con arbustos perfectamente cortados, caminos de gravilla blanca y una enorme fuente donde se encontraba ahora.

Cuando sintió que Zelda se paró a su lado comenzó a hablar -Me encanta este lugar, aquí fue donde te vi por primera vez- ella lo miró con una sonrisa, cuantas ganas tenia de lanzarse a sus brazos y abrazarlo, abrazarlo con todo el amor que sentía por él y no soltarlo, gritarle a los cuatro vientos que él era el amor de su vida, que estar a su lado la hacía inmensamente feliz. Pero debía contenerse, no podía hacer eso frente a los demás, ella era la reina después de todo.

-Éramos muy jóvenes en aquel entonces- imágenes de la primera vez que se vieron llegaron a su mente, sonrió ante tan agradables recuerdos.

-A mi padre casi le da un infarto cuando vio que me escape del lugar de donde me dijo que no me moviera y me encontró hablando con la princesa- su semblante antes alegre se volvió melancólico -En aquel entonces éramos tan inocentes que pensábamos que un día nos casaríamos-

Una mueca de dolor y tristeza se dibujo en la cara de Zelda, se acercó hasta el borde de piedra de la fuente y la apretó fuertemente –El consejo me ha dado otro ultimátum, dicen que ya no me pueden seguir esperando, debo elegir un consorte para la próxima semana o ellos lo harán por mi- Se sentía impotente siendo espectadora de cómo su voluntad era forzada y doblegada, en el castillo era solo un maniquí, parte del inventario; un objeto.

La desesperación de Link brotó de inmediato y sus palabras no pudieron ocultarlo –No, no puedes casarte Zelda, no seré capaz de soportar verte al lado de otro hombre-

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, yo quiero estar siempre contigo Link- sus palabras salieron casi como una súplica.

La caminata de Lord Ghirahim por el castillo terminó cuando se encontró con Zant en uno de los salones. Lo pensó por unos momentos pero decidido se acercó a saludarlo -Buenas tardes Lord Zant-

El aludido se giró apartando la vista de uno de los cuadros de la reina que colgaba de la pared, el cual estaba mirando sin prestarle verdadera atención, más bien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Tenía con una copa de licor en sus manos y una cara de completa molestia.

-Buenas tardes-

-Se ve que no está de buen humor- se acercó hasta donde estaba la licor y se sirvió una copa -ya me enteré del motivo de su visita y de lo que sucedió con la reina, así que no lo culpo- Zant lo miró con cautela esperando que se dejara de rodeos y hablara claramente –La reina es un poco difícil ¿no es así?- por la tonalidad e insinuación de sus palabras podía captar claramente el mensaje oculto ¿Podía confiar en él?, miró por unos segundos la sonrisa cómplice que se formó en la cara de Ghirahim y una se formó en su propio rostro. Después de todo parecía que se entenderían.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer =D, espero lo hayan disfrutado. El siguiente capitulo se me esta revelando pero en cuanto lo termine de editar lo subo.

*Debo decir que Lord Ghirahim se me hace un personaje muy complejo, es genial pero tenebroso y no se cual parte gana. Es mi antisocial favorito :3

Respecto a los comentarios que me dejaron (los cuales agradezco),

La audiencia de Link y Zelda, jajajaja, lo siento, lo mas seguro es que se las quede debiendo...

¿Qué si soy nueva?...si, lo que he publicado aquí son mis primeros intentos, nunca había escrito nada que no fuera un resumen para la escuela XD, así que aún tengo un montón que aprender. Y creo también que hay un momento para todo quizás en un futuro te animes escribir ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**2 días antes…**

 **Midna**

* * *

Desde el lugar donde estaba podía verlos a los dos claramente, caminando tranquilamente por el jardín. Él caminaba detrás de ella pero en ocasiones se ponía a su lado y le susurraba algo al oído, entonces ella volteaba hacia él y le sonreía. Después de unos momentos de estar juntos parecía que Link se despedía porque tomó una de sus manos, besó su palma y con una sonrisa se alejó. ¿Cómo nadie podía notarlo? Entre ellos había algo, las miradas furtivas, las sonrisas discretas, los roces suaves e innecesarios de sus manos o cuerpos, todos esos coqueteos casi con miedo a que alguien los notara. Los podía ver perfectamente. Ella lo sabía, …y amargamente le dolía, le dolía que esa mirada azul cargada de ternura no fuera para ella, le dolía que las caricias de sus manos no le pertenecían, y definitivamente le dolía que su amor se lo había entregado a la reina y no a ella. La odiaba; la odiaba con todas las fuerzas que un corazón roto puede soportar, no era justo, la reina había sido capaz de conquistar al hombre que ella quería, al hombre que ella había deseado tener a su lado desde el primer momento que lo vio. La odiaba porque Link la amaba. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus atenciones fueran para ella, que la cuidara como lo hacía con Zelda, ella lo deseaba para ella.

Apenas ayer lo había visto, se había quedado solo en la terraza después de la que reina se alejara con los guardias, había alcanzado a escuchar que ella le decía que sería en otra ocasión pero no escucho lo suficiente como para saber a que se refería. Ella intentando aprovechar la situación lo saludó y se sentó junto a él, no podía estar más emocionada. Animada intentó hacerle platica de cualquier tema que creyera le fuera interesante, él caballeroso le respondía, sonreía y asentía a lo que ella decía, pero apenas y mostraba intenciones de entablar conversación alguna, más bien solo se dedicaba a escucharla. A veces incluso le parecía que le había dejado de prestar atención, que en una ocasión respondiera con un "perdón que dijiste" solo terminó de comprobar sus sospechas. Él no estaba interesado en ella.

Había venido a este lugar con la ilusión de acercarse a él, de que le diera una oportunidad de estar a su lado; y ahora no podía evitar sentirse como una tonta, Zant tenía razón, él nunca se fijaría en ella y ya era momento de que se olvidara de él. ¡¿En que estaba pensando?!, ingenuamente creía que Link se daría cuenta después del tiempo que no la vio que la extrañaba, que tenia sentimientos por ella, nada más alejado de la realidad. Pero aun sabiendo que debía dejarlo ir no podía hacerlo, egoístamente y a pesar de los deseos de Link ella quiera que estuviera con ella, era lo que más deseaba y le importaba. Era consciente de su insana obsesión, pero no podía evitarla.

¿Qué sería capaz de hacer por tener el amor de Link? Todo, absolutamente todo. Y solo había una persona que se interponía.

Zelda caminaba por uno de los pasillos rumbo a su despacho, en la mano llevaba uno de los tantos estados financieros que había estada revisando y mientras caminaba no lo dejaba de revisar, los pronósticos eran verdaderamente buenos, el reino pasaba por una de las mejores épocas, todo indicaba que si seguían realizando los proyectos actuales todo continuaría estable incluso con incrementos por un buen periodo más. Ayudar al reino crepuscular ya era un hecho; proporcionarían ayuda regular por un período de tres años, en el cual no solo se les otorgarían recursos monetarios sino que, se instaurarían proyectos similares a los de Hyrule propiciando el desarrollo de la industria de los recursos con los que contaban en el reino crepuscular, prediciendo que muy ponto serian capaces de tener una economía estable. Estaba verdaderamente feliz. Ser capaz de ayudar era la única satisfacción que tenía como reina.

Mientras caminaba el sonido de sus propios tacones llamó su atención, producían un eco extrañamente perturbador, era lo único que se podía escuchar en el pesado silencio que la rodeaba, apartó la mirada del documento y buscó el origen de las señales de alerta que podía sentir, se lamentó haberle encomendado una tarea fuera del castillo a Link. Siguió avanzando con más cautela, atenta a cualquier cosa que pudiera estar fuera de lugar. Sentía que la observaban, que la miraban desde todas las direcciones y de ninguna en específico. El sonido furioso del latir inquieto de su corazón que escuchaba prácticamente en sus oídos dificultaba la tarea de prestar más atención a los ruidos del exterior. Dio unos cuantos pasos más hasta que ya no pudo soportar la agobiante sensación de ser acechada, corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo alejándose de ese lugar que como nunca antes le había causado escalofríos, incluso más que eso; había sentido terror puro.

Antes de que pudiera estar verdaderamente a salvo una fuerza invisible la levantó sobre el piso y la estrelló contra la pared en una sacudida violenta que hizo que el aire se le escapara de los pulmones y la presión impidiera que jalara mas oxigeno. Sentía como si una enorme mano la estuviera aplastando contra el muro dejándola sin escapatoria, pronto el dolor de ser aplastada se extendió desde sus brazos hasta su estomago y abdomen, asfixiándola lentamente, intentaba zafarse con desesperación pero solo era capaz de mover la cabeza, sin poder gritar para que alguien la auxiliara. Poco a poco comenzaba a percibir la debilidad en cada parte de su cuerpo, podía sentir como los músculos se entumecían, la vista se le nublo y pronto su estado era prácticamente el de la inconsciencia.

Lo que pensaba serian sus últimos pensamientos fueron dirigidos hacia Link, una lágrima rodo por su mejilla y sus labios casi autónomamente formaron su nombre. Entonces y de manera abrupta la presión se detuvo y ella cayó al suelo sin delicadeza. Jalaba aire con fuerza y desesperación, sus manos se aferraron a su pecho hasta que fueron capaces de sostenerla para levantarse. Estaba conmocionada, había estado al borde la muerte y había sido espantoso. Salió de aquel espeluznante lugar desesperada, dejando atrás los papeles que llevaba consigo.

Poco después un grupo de gente estaba en la habitación de la reina mientras era atendida por el médico del castillo, algunos con verdadera cara de preocupación, otros que se limitaban a arquear las cejas y que simplemente estaban ahí intentando obtener detalles de primera mano delo que le había sucedido, después de todo era un acontecimiento que nunca antes se había presentado. Muchos incluso ya estaban murmurando que se podría tratar de un golpe de estado, que la seguridad del castillo estaba comprometida y que no les sorprendería si volviera a ocurrir; seguramente la reina había acumulado muchos enemigos algunos decían. Los miembros del consejo estaban vueltos unos locos, casi se quedan sin gobernante, y peor aún, por la negativa de la reina de contraer matrimonio ni siquiera tenían un heredero. Los discursos de desaprobación hacia ella no paraban.

El médico que ya había terminado con su revisión recogió sus cosas y antes de marcharse les pidió a los presentes que se retiraran objetando que la reina necesitaba reposo; justo cuando todos salían de la habitación Link entro prácticamente corriendo, rápido se puso a su lado y tomó su mano.

-¿Estás bien?- la preocupación en su tono de voz era evidente, incluso un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios al verla consciente, cuando le informaron que habían atacado a la reina temió lo peor, su cuerpo había estado tenso todo el trayecto y hasta que no tomó su mano fue capaz de relajarse.

Ella asintió con la cabeza -Si-

-No debí dejarte sola-

-Yo te pedí, que fueras a la ciudadela, no es tu culpa-

-¿Atraparon a quien te ataco?-

-No, los guardias están revisando el castillo ahora mismo-

-¿Puedes decirme que pasó?-

Ella asintió y comenzó a relatarle el incidente intentando no pasar por alto ningún detalle, quizás podría ayudar a dar con el culpable o al menos señalar algún sospechoso -Pensé que iba a morir Link, pensé que mi vida acabaría en ese instante- hizo una pausa mientras dejaba escapar una exhalación -y me di cuenta de que nunca he sido completamente feliz, siempre en este lugar, siempre trabajando tanto para el reino del cual no puedo disfrutar, siempre haciendo lo que otros esperan que haga, lo que me ordenan que haga. Lo único que me hace feliz en este agobiante lugar eres tú- lo miró con una sonrisa, pero pronto su cara se transformo a una de pesar mientas continuaba hablando -y en lugar de hacerte feliz te condeno a un amor sin futuro ni libertad- Una lágrima cayó libremente mojando la almohada bajo ella –Por eso, y aunque me duela en alma, estoy dispuesta a dejarte ir, yo quiero que seas feliz aun si no es a mi lado; Link, sal de aquí y busca la verdadera felicidad que yo no soy capaz de darte-

Link se sentó más cerca de ella, besó su frente tiernamente, limpió sus lagrimas con el pulgar y acomodó el cabello que se había ido hacia su frente –Escúchame muy bien Zelda, yo prefiero morir que alejarme de tu lado, como me pides que busque la felicidad en otro lugar, si tú eres mi felicidad; verte a diario, amarte y saber que me amas, eso es lo que me hace varadamente feliz, yo no puedo ir a otro lugar yo pertenezco aquí, a tu lado, mi más grande deseo es estar siempre a tu lado- se recostó con ella y la abrazó. Zelda se aferraba a su pecho mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

Se quedaron abrazados así por mucho tiempo, hasta que los últimos rayos del ocaso desaparecieron, hasta que la luna era lo único que iluminaba la habitación con su hermosa luz azul, y aun así no era suficiente, nunca sería suficiente.

Seguía de pie justo desde donde la había atacado, la reina había huido despavorida, en cuanto le fue posible salió huyendo. No había podido aguantar la tentación, cuando la vio tan sola, vulnerable y sin Link a su lado, vio una oportunidad perfecta, y una que quizás nunca se volvería a repetir, simplemente la había aprovechado.

Una hoja de papel en el piso llamó su atención, era lo que ella estaba leyendo antes de que la atacara, lo recogió y se dispuso a revisarlo, pero antes de comenzar siquiera escuchó las voces de los guardias acercándose, tomó el papel entre sus manos y se lo llevó consigo.

* * *

Esto ya parece la Villano-con XD jajajaja, hablando de... ¿ya eligieron a su villano favorito? XD. porque las votaciones comienzan... ahora!

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios me hacen verdaderamente feliz =D


	5. Chapter 5

**La Reina Debe Morir**

* * *

 **1 día antes….**

 **Hilda**

* * *

-¡No estoy de acuerdo!- Se levantó estrepitosamente de la silla donde estaba, golpeando fuertemente las palmas abiertas sobre la madera de la mesa, el estruendoso ruido y su alto tono de voz hicieron eco en el pequeño salón donde se encontraba reunido el consejo, algunos de los miembros que estaban más distraídos incluso dieron un pequeño brinco en sus lugares a causa de la repentina reacción de la reina. Todas las miradas de los presentes estaban puestas en ella ahora; su enojo era evidente, tenía el ceño fruncido, respiraba pesadamente y sus labios habían adquirido la forma de una línea tensa.

-Pero alteza- un hombre de avanzada edad intentaba razonar con ella utilizando un tono suavizante en su voz.

-¡Dije que no!- igual que la primera vez que gritó ahora también lo hacía, incluso con mas ira en su voz, miraba a cada uno de los miembros amenazadoramente, incitándolos a contradecirla.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso desde que habían comenzado a tratar el tema, y a medida que los miembros del consejo exponían sus razones, más enojada se mostraba la reina. Link estaba sentado a su lado, siendo su nombre incluido en la conversación pero él no había dicho nada al respecto, una de sus manos se poso suavemente en su muñeca, ello lo miró y sin que él pronunciara palabra entendió lo que quería decir, necesitaba calmarse, con una exhalación molesta volvió a sentarse mala gana.

Cuando vieron que la reina había relajado su pose defensiva continuaron hablando -El ataque que recientemente sufrió no es de ignorarse, solo las diosas saben lo que hubiera pasado si la perdemos, este acontecimiento demuestra que el entrenamiento de nuestros soldados no es el adecuado y que no tenemos los suficientes elementos para cubrir eficientemente no solo el castillo, las poblaciones también-

Otro miembro siguió con el discurso -El número de soldados ha disminuido considerablemente en los últimos años, su seguridad no puede depender de un solo hombre- dijo esto último apenas como un susurro ya que la reina lo miraba fríamente, nadie se atrevió a decirlo enfrente de la reina, pero era evidente que después del incidente todos dudaban de la capacidad de Link para cuidar de ella, él era el encargado de su seguridad después del todo, ante los ojos de los demás él era el único responsable. El hombre continuó hablando esta vez dirigiéndose a Link –Ya está todo listo, deberás partir en dos días-

Los puños de Zelda se apretaron fuertemente ante la mención de esas palabras, sentía tanta impotencia y frustración, malditos viejos, habían decidido que Link fuera el encargado de dirigir el nuevo campo de reclutamiento y enteramiento de soldados que se ubicaría fuera de la ciudadela, mejor dicho cerca de las comunidades más alejadas con la intención de que mas hombres de todas partes se alistaran en el ejercito; pero para ella no pasaba por alto su verdadera intención, lo estaban castigando por lo sucedido. Cuando eso ocurriera y él se fuera prácticamente ya no lo vería, tendría que vivir en la base o cerca de ahí, sus visitas al castillo se limitarían a una o dos veces al año acompañado de su supervisor y eso sería todo. –Si ya es todo, ya váyanse- no estaba de humor para seguirlos aguantando. Los integrantes del consejo salieron en silencio y lentamente hasta que al fin los dejaron solos.

Zelda estaba exasperada, tenía la cara roja de la ira y sus ojos estaban al borde de las lagrimas –No te puedes ir Link, no podré estar sin ti- no podía perderlo, no después de que él le dijo que nunca se iría de su lado, no después de que ella se diera cuenta de que era lo más importante que tenía en la vida. Lo abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a él como si así fuera a impedir que los separaran, contener el llanto le fue imposible ya, lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de él ¡¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación?! En dos días él se iría y en una semana ella se comprometería.

Ante esas circunstancias el tiempo corría en su contra; su separación era inevitable.

-Ya te lo dije antes, yo nunca me alejaré de ti Zelda- acariciaba su cabello intentando calmarla, pero la verdad era que él también estaba desesperado, no había mucho que pudieran hacer, sería un suplicio no poderla ver, peor aún, cuando pudiera hacerlo ella ya estaría casada con otro hombre.

Ella levantó la cabeza buscando sus ojos, con mirada suplicante y voz quebrada se dirigió hacia él – Link ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-.

Hila se dirigía hacia el despacho de su prima, era raro que Zelda la mandara llamar para que se reunieran ahí, las veces que podían platicar lo hacían mientras tomaban té en uno de los jardines o en la comodidad de una sala, al parecer lo que tenía que decirle era tan importante o privado como para citarla ahí. A pesar de que eran familia y de que se llevaban muy bien casi nunca tenían tiempo para estar solas, al menos no desde que eran unas niñas, en ese entonces pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntas, corriendo por los pasillos del palacio de un lado a otro, atrapando pequeños saltamontes o mariquitas en los jardines, escabulléndose a las cocinas para robar pequeños pastelillos, incluso asistían a las mismas clases, tuvieron la misma preparación de jóvenes.

Recordó también cuando ella había asumido el trono, era muy joven en aquel entonces solo tenía diecisiete años, pero aun así su tío Daphnes se aseguro de que fuera lo suficientemente apta. Ahora sus vidas habían tomado rumbos diferentes, Zelda había trabajado incansablemente por muchos años, le importaba demasiado el reino, incluso más que ella misma. Siempre más sumida en su deber como gobernante que en su vida personal; no había contraído matrimonio y aunque todos tachaban esa actitud de su parte como inmadurez o rebeldía, tenía una buena teoría del porque ella nunca había accedido a casarse aun sabiendo de la necesidad de tener un heredero que asegura la continuidad de la familia real. Por su parte ella estaba casada, contrajo matrimonio con el hombre de sus sueños, Ravio era un hombre magnifico, la cuidaba y respetaba, la hacía sentir feliz y amada, definitivamente habían tenido suerte de poder estar juntos, llevaban ya casi siete años de un maravilloso matrimonio.

Cuando llegó al estudio de su prima la puerta estaba abierta, ya la estaba esperando. Estaba de pie frente a la ventana, con la mirada perdida entre el cielo azul y el verde de los jardines frente a ella.

-Es raro que me cites para hablar en este lugar debe ser algo muy importante- las palabras de Hilda no sonaban a reproche de ninguna manera, en su cara tenía una sonrisa cariñosa.

Comenzó así una larga plática entre ellas, a veces se desviaban del tema y terminaban hablando de cosas banales, hasta que la conversación tomó un rumbo del cual Hilda no imaginaba que fuera el motivo de la llamada de Zelda, incluso si se lo hubieran advertido no habría estado lo suficientemente preparada para escucharlo de su propia boca.

-¿Estás realmente segura de lo que estás haciendo Zelda?- la voz de Hilda sonaba incrédula ante lo que le estaba encomendando la reina.

-Si lo estoy, no podría hacer mejor elección- la mirada y voz de Zelda no vacilaron en ningún momento mientras decía esas palabras, a pesar de la cara de preocupación con que la miraba Hilda, ella sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¿y los miembros del consejo?, no lo aceptaran, ellos no estarán de acuerdo de ninguna manera-

Ya había pensado en ellos, pero una vez terminara la reunión que ahora mantenía con Hilda ya no habría marcha atrás ni nada que ellos pudieran hacer para evitarlo -Tendrán que aceptarlo, pronto se harán a la idea, no hay nadie mejor que ellos puedan elegir - se levantó de la silla que había ocupado enfrente de ella para colocarse a la altura de su regazo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas -Solo dime Hilda ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo?, no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres-

Hilda apretó el agarre de sus manos y la miró por unos segundos, entendía la difícil situación por la que estaba pasando, intentando ser empática se visualizó en el lugar de la reina. -Sí, si de verdad es necesario lo haré, daré mi mejor esfuerzo y lo haré lo mejor que pueda, además tengo el apoyo de Ravio, juntos lo haremos bien, ya verás que no te decepcionaremos-

Zelda se incorporó y se abrazó a ella -De verdad me alegra escuchar eso, yo sé que no es fácil lo que te estoy pidiendo, es una pesada carga, pero solo tú entiendes lo que quiero hacer-

-No te preocupes, yo te comprendo, además no será tan difícil-

-Entonces mañana por la noche lo haré oficial-

Hilda se acercó al documento sobre el escritorio de Zelda, le dio una revisada rápida, tomó una pluma, la mojó cuidadosamente en el tintero y firmó. Por último Zelda vertió un poco de cera roja justo al lado de donde se encontraba su propia firma y marcó en ella el sello real.

Caminaban tranquilamente por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos del castillo, la luz de los rayos que se colaba por las ventanas iluminaba de azul las siluetas de la reina y su paladín, la lluvia poco a poco menguaba y dejaba una brisa refrescante en el ambiente después del calor que había hecho la mayor parte del día.

Su paseo terminó cuando divisaron en el pasillo a la doncella que se encargaba de prepara la cama de la reina todas las noches, caminaron en su dirección, cuando ella los vio hizo la reverencia correspondiente.

-Alteza- Zelda abrió la puerta para que ella entrara y fuera empezando con sus labores.

-Buenas noches Alteza- Link se despidió cortésmente, pero mientras besaba el dorso de su mano la miraba y sonreía con complicidad.

Una vez que la doncella se retiró Zelda se sentó frente su tocador, se quitó la corona, los guantes empapados y los accesorios de su cabello, justo cuando se disponía a desvestirse escucho el ruido de pisadas en su balcón. Una sonrisa se asomó de sus labios, no necesitaba voltear para saber quién era.

-Pensé que ya no te vería por hoy- a través del espejo podía verlo, ya no llevaba su espada, ni su cota de malla, solo estaba usando una sencilla y cómoda camisa del algodón.

-Es difícil deshacerse de mi- pronto sintió sus brazos enredándose en su cintura y ella se aferró a ellos.

-Es bueno escuchar eso-

-¿Hablaste con Hilda?- Comenzó a ayudarla a quitarse las estorbosas ornamentaciones de oro de su vestido.

-Si ya esto todo perfectamente arreglado-

-¿Estuvo de acuerdo?-

-Sí, se lo pregunte varias veces para asegurarme de que lo estaba-

Sus manos se detuvieron de la tarea que estaban haciendo y mirándola a través del espejo preguntó -¿Y tú realmente estas segura?-

Se levantó y se giro hacia él se sujetó a su cuello y lo besó, si, definitivamente lo que iba a hacer era lo mejor. –Nunca he estado más segura de una decisión-

La ropa salió sobrando en su encuentro, se entregaron una al otro, a la pasión del amor y al deseo de sus cuerpos. Entre ellos había un amor tan grande que las cuatro paredes de la habitación de la reina nunca serian suficiente para contenerlo.

En uno de los salones oscuros, el estruendoso ruido de vidrios rotos hizo eco en el casi vacío lugar, después de un momento de silencio dos risas se escucharon ruidosamente. Zant y Ghirahim bebían juntos, o al menos lo hacían hasta que su falta de equilibrio hizo que la licorera se les cayera de la mano.

-¿Y entonces que te pareció mi plan?- La pronunciación de Ghirahim era errática y lenta pero aun así su compañero le entendió perfectamente.

-¡Es una…. Maravillosa idea!- exclamó Zant mientras levantaba las manos al aire y comenzaba a reír de nuevo.

-¡Zant!- La voz de Midna se escuchó desde las escaleras y ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

-Ven Midna, escucha esta maravillosa idea-

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer y de verdad espero que les haya gustado =D

Como les había adelantado esta será una historia corta (literal XD) así que el próximo capítulo ya es el final.

De verdad agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me motivan mucho y me hace muy feliz que les está gustando. =D


	6. Chapter 6

**La Reina Debe Morir**

* * *

 **La noche del ataque….**

 **Segunda parte**

* * *

" **Es necesario abandonar la jaula que cómodamente cautiva lo que somos,**

 **Para encontrarnos en el maravilloso vuelo de lo queremos ser"**

 **-White Archer-**

* * *

Los candelabros en el techo iluminaban el salón que pronto comenzó a ocuparse de personas, era fácil distinguir a los presentes, todos ellos habían estado involucrados directa o indirectamente en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. En primer lugar estaban los miembros del consejo, reunidos en una esquina formando un circulo y platicando entre ellos, sus caras mostraban su absoluta consternación, no tenían explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo, después de todo en las reuniones nunca acordaron que ella tuviera que comunicar algo y su contenido para ellos era al igual que para los demás un misterio. Solo podían esperar que su discurso no metiera en problemas su reinado.

Entre los presentes también se encontraba Midna, estaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida, recordando cada detalle del día que había atacado a la reina, su desesperación, sus lágrimas y el documento que llevaba entre las manos que pudo leer y el cual contenía los detalles de la ayuda que brindarían a su reino. Podía describir los sentimientos que se mezclaban dentro de ella, se sentía feliz de que su pueblo obtendría ayuda, se sentía culpable de lo que le había hecho a Zelda. Ella quiso hacerle daño no esta segura si quería matarla, en algún momento lo pensó y estaba decidida a hacerlo, pero cuando vio como ella suplicaba por Link en la agonía que le estaba provocando lo entendió todo. Ellos dos se amaban, la reina amaba a Link tanto como él a ella, y contra su amor no podría hacer nada.

Ghirahim no estaba presente quizás no le importaba lo suficiente como para desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en algo como eso, pensaba Zant mientras esperaba pacientemente al lado de su hermana. La ultima vez que estuvo con él fue cuando le propuso un "maravilloso plan" como él lo describió, ahora que estaba sobrio se daba cuenta de que era una completa tontería, robarle a la reina, ese había sido el maravilloso plan de Ghirahim, según le dijo él lo llevaría hasta donde se encuentran resguardadas las reservas de oro de Hyrule y juntos lo robarían, vaya estupidez. Pero además de eso, Zant se había dado cuenta de que Ghirahim estaba demente, hablaba de venganza como un desquiciado, el no era la persona más escrupulosa precisamente pero había una gran diferencia entre ellos, Zant nunca se atrevería a matar. Y cuando Midna le dijo que la reina los ayudaría se dio cuenta de que estar cerca de Ghirahim no haría más que meterlo en problemas. Había obtenido lo que quería su gente estaría bien y ellos pronto regresarían no había más necesidad de confabular en contra de la reina.

Hilda estaba al lado de Ravio, él le tomaba las manos temblorosas y le decía palabras de consuelo, intentando relajarla, -Todo estará bien- le decía con convicción, -Yo estaré a tu lado-. Ella apretaba más sus manos y con inhalaciones y exhalaciones profundas intentaba calmarse.

-Tienes razón, podemos hacer esto- su mirada ahora demostraba la seguridad que sentía, había llegado el momento, y ella estaba preparada.

Pronto los cuchicheos en la sala se detuvieron al ver a la reina bajar por las escaleras, estaba tranquila y con una última mirada a Hilda se dispuso a hablar, pero antes de que pudiera terminar la primera oración sucedió el ataque; nadie lo esperaba, los vidrios rotos, los gritos, las flechas golpeando el cuerpo de la reina, Link intentando ayudarla, sus cuerpos cayendo desde el segundo piso. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lo esperaba, todo sucedió tan rápido, en un momento la reina estaba de pie ante ellos y de pronto su vida se había reducido a nada más que su cuerpo sobre los vidrios rotos. Cuando todo terminó la consternación se hizo presente, quienes no salieron huyendo se acercaron hasta los cuerpos ensangrentados, uno de los miembros del consejo se arrodillo junto la reina, tomó su muñeca intentando localizar su pulso y cuando no lo encontró una gota de sudor frío se formo en su cien, desesperado puso dos dedos en su cuello, tampoco había nada ahí, miró hacia su derecha y pudo ver como alguien intentaba localizar el pulso de Link, pero quien lo revisaba solo movió su cabeza negativamente.

Mientras eso sucedía, la luz de la luna iluminaba parcialmente una figura, estaba en la torre donde habían planeado todo, veía por la ventana, el viento frío chocaba en su rostro contraido en una mueca de preocupación, miró hacia atrás, su compañero todavía estaba inconsciente. A la distancia justo donde se encontraba el salón se podían escuchar todavía los gritos desesperados y el resonar del metal de las armaduras de los guardias que se dirigían en esa dirección, esa era la señal que habían estado esperando, todo había salido muy bien, había llegado el momento de dar el paso definitivo y más importante.

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, la consciencia regresando sin suavidad a él, su garganta seca se lastimó del sonido que produjo al aspirar el aire tan violentamente, se sentó casi por inercia, su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente y sus ojos viajaban de una lado a otro en busca de orientación, estaba cubierto de sudor frío. Se tocó el pecho y brazos en busca de las heridas que antes habían estado ahí, frotó el cabello de su nuca esperando encontrar sangre entre sus dedos, pero no fue así, estaba bien, ileso y a salvo, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. Había sido una experiencia horrible, pero ahora ya todo había terminado, estaba hecho.

La figura en la ventana dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al verlo despertar -Que bueno que despertaste, debemos irnos ya, es el momento todos se están dirigiendo hacia el salón-

Tenían que salir lo más rápido posible antes de que las señales de alarma buscando al responsable del ataque se extendieran por todo el castillo y les fuera más difícil huir. Se movían ágilmente entre las sombras, corriendo lo más rápido que podían y evitando a los pocos guardias que aun permanecían en sus lugares, sus capuchas negras ocultaban perfectamente sus identidades.

Salieron con dirección a las caballerizas, su caballo previamente preparado ya estaba fuera de los establos listo para partir; cuando se acercaron al animal este relinchó nerviosamente a las figuras en la noche, pero aun así dejo que se subieran en el. Montados en el animal y después de dirigir una última mirada al castillo, salieron a todo galope. Mientras se alejaban entre las verdes praderas iluminadas solo por la luz de la luna alcanzaron escuchar el repique de clamor de las campanas del templo del tiempo.

La reina estaba muerta.

Al día siguiente el ajetreo en el castillo casi se podía escuchar en todo el reino, personas iban de un lado a otro, el desconcierto era evidente en los rostros no solo de los altos funcionarios en el castillo, el pueblo también estaba consternado por la noticia, los habitantes querían mucho a la reina, en vida fue una gran gobernante y todos la recordarían por lo bondadosa y compasiva que se había mostrado siempre. Excepto por Ghirahim, él no lamentaba la muerte de la reina en absoluto, en cambio se sentía de lo mas feliz viendo las caras de amargura que rondaban por el castillo, casi le daban ganas de reírse en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando fingía frente a los demás estar afligido. La reina estaba muerta, había sufrido, por eso no podía estar de mejor ánimo.

Enorme fue la caravana de personas que acompañaron el recorrido fúnebre que hicieron los cuerpos de la reina y su protector. Con una misa en el templo del tiempo a la cual acudieron innumerable cantidad de personas, se le dio el último adiós.

En el despacho de la reina fue encontrado el documento que un día antes había firmado, era una carta de regencia donde especificaba que en caso de que algo le sucediera o ya no fuera capaz de seguir gobernando cedía la corona a su prima Hilda. Así ella fue nombrada sin ninguna oposición regente de Hyrule y seria coronada terminando las ceremonias en honor a la reina Zelda.

* * *

El sol ascendía lentamente bañando con sus primeros rayos la verde fauna que rodeaba el lago Hylia, sus aguas cristalinas resplandecían multiplicando los rayos que recibían y el viento soplaba causando el suave meneo del agua que componía una tranquilizante melodía. A la distancia se alcanzaba a ver el castillo, tan lejano que apenas parecía una mera sombra. Estaba de pie en la orilla, el agua acariciaba sus pies relajantemente y el movimiento de las piedrecillas bajo estos le hacían cosquillas, no se cansaba de estar ahí, era una vista magnifica, justo como siempre había deseado ver un amanecer.

Aspiro una bocana de aire y giró su cabeza hacia atrás -¿Es una vista hermosa no crees?-

Su acompañante estaba sentado tranquilamente en la hierba, con una rodilla doblada y su antebrazo sobre ella, disfrutando de la vista panorámica.

-Sí, definitivamente lo es-

-No puedo creer que me haya perdido de esto tanto tiempo-

-Ahora es libre alteza-

Ella se giró completamente y sonrió –La reina está muerta Link, a partir de ahora seré solo Zelda-

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, cuanto amaba a la mujer frente a él, las palabras no serian capaces nunca de describirlo. –Parece que nadie se dio cuenta del engaño-

-No lo harán, la única prueba son los cuerpos hechos de magia, pero para cuando estos desaparezcan ya los habrán sepultado-

-A pesar de saber que era falso, verte morir fue lo más horroroso que haya presenciado jamás-

-Yo también sentí miedo cuando desperté y tu cuerpo aun estaba inconsciente, pensé que había hecho algo mal-

Link se acercó hasta ella y la tomó suavemente de los brazos, intentando tranquilizarla de los pensamientos negativos que ahora pasaban por su mente –Pero ha valido la pena. Y bien ¿a dónde iremos ahora?-

-A todas partes, visitaremos cada rincón del reino y lo que hay más allá de el- Zelda hablaba con tanta emoción que se reflejaba en su voz y en el brillo de su mirada, por primera vez era capaz de aventurarse en el reino que tanto amaba y por el que tanto había trabajado - claro, solo si estás dispuesto a acompañarme-

Él la cargó en sus brazos, las manos de ella se enredaron en su cuello, acariciando el cabello rubio de su nuca, sus miradas se encontraron diciendo todo lo que había entre ellos y que no era necesario expresar, sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y tierno, disfrutando de la sensación del roce entre ellos –Aun si hubieras decido quedarte en el castillo yo estaría a tu lado, te amo, y así me digas que me llevaras a mi muerte yo iré contigo-

Link la ayudó a subirse a la yegua, y después subió detrás de ella quien al sentirlo cerca se recostó en su pecho. Con un ligero golpe en los costados de Epona comenzaron su andar, iban lento y sin rumbo no importaba mucho a donde fueran primero, tenían enfrente un largo viaje para demostrarse todo el amor que alguna vez habían contenido.

Eran libres, verdaderamente libres, sin deberes absorbentes ni odiosas interrupciones, habían huido de toda la falsedad y el odio que se respiraba en cada rincón del castillo, no más enemigos e intrigas. Sin ninguna barrera que les impidiera estar juntos. Sobre todo ahora eran capaces de amarse abiertamente tal y como siempre lo habían imaginado. A partir de ahora tenían toda una vida juntos.

En nombre de su inmenso amor ellos habían matado a la reina.

FIN.

* * *

Comentarios Finales.

De verdad espero que les hay gustado.

Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. =)

Por cierto los últimos me pusieron en una horrible disyuntiva, Yo sé que es un fic al cual pude haberle sacada mayor provecho, no deje que la idea madurara mucho en mi mente. pero igual espero y hayan disfrutado. :)

Esta escena final fue lo primero que se me ocurrió de toda la historia XD y en la primera escena del primer capitulo intenté describir el ambiente de la imagen de portada (que por cierto los créditos a su respectivo autor, no me pertenece en absoluto, la use porque me parece hermosa :3)

Esto de escribir "romance" veo que se me complica mucho, mejor haré tragedias XD.

Que las diosas los cuiden ... y ya estoy desvariando mucho así que adiós! :)


End file.
